


A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody

by all_things_fandom_and_stuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, bunny slippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_things_fandom_and_stuff/pseuds/all_things_fandom_and_stuff
Summary: Peter reveals his traumatizing past to Natasha.





	A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this short hurt/comfort story <3

“--and later tonight you can expect heavy rainfall and the potential for severe thunderstorms.”

The TV glowed in the early-morning darkness of the apartment. 

“May? Have you seen my physics homework? I thought I left it on the kitchen table,” Peter yelled as he dashed through the apartment, running late for school.

“Sorry, Peter. I moved it when I was tidying up last night,” she explained as she entered the room. May was running a brush through her messy hair, “I put it on the coffee table.”

“Thanks,” he said, shovinging it into his backpack. He ran to the front door and slipped on his shoes, “I’ll be late tonight. I’m headed over to the tower. I was going to run a new web fluid formula by Mr. Stark. Maybe Dr. Banner too, if he’s around. I also might go patrol.”

“I want you back by eleven. It’s a school night!” May shouted after him, as he sprinted out the door.

“Yeah, May! See you at eleven!”

As the day went by, Peter had a hard time focusing on his school work. He had thought of a new way to increase the strength of the web fibers, and he was very excited to see if Mr. Stark would agree with his idea. When the bell finally rang at two o’clock, Peter leapt out of his seat.

“See you later, Ned!”

“Don’t forget, tomorrow! My place! I got that new Lego Millenium Falcon!”

“I’ll be there!” Peter promised.

After the long hour long trek on the subway, Peter finally made it to the Avenger’s tower. He spent the next several hours pouring over tweaked formulas to his web fluid with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. Some of the other Avengers came in now and again to offer their own opinions. The streets of New York City seemed to be relatively calm, and the superheros were itching for something to do.

When seven o’clock hit, Peter offered to go and grab some food for the group.

“Everyone alright with Chinese? I could kill for some fried rice,” Peter said, picking up his jacket.

“Mind if I come with?” Natasha asked, “I’m desperate to get away from these idiots.” She said it with a loving tone, and Dr. Banner mocked being hurt by her words.

“Yeah, sure, I don’t mind. I could use the help carrying some of it back.”

“Don’t forget the spring rolls!” Mr. Stark said as they entered the elevator. 

Peter and Natasha rode to the bottom floor in comfortable silence. Peter knew Natasha wasn’t really one for chit-chat, and he didn’t mind. It gave him ample time to think about the past few hours of work.

When they stepped into the lobby, Peter could see the massive storm that was taking place outside.

“I didn’t realize it was raining so hard,” he said nervously, his eyes glued to the glass front doors.

“Don’t worry. The front desk always has some spare umbrellas,” Natasha reassured him as she approached the desk. She returned with two large black umbrellas, “Ready to go?”

Peter nodded, but he wasn’t. He hadn’t told anyone about the last time he went out in a storm like this. He hadn't wanted to appear weak. He had just joined the team. The memory was still fresh in his mind. He slowly approached the doors while Natasha walked just ahead of him.

When they opened Peter was bombarded by the noise of water hitting pavement, but at the same time it was like he could hear nothing at all. The heavy rainfall interfered with his senses, and he felt like he was drowning in sensory input. 

“It’s this way, right?” Natasha shouted over the wind. Peter nodded, and made sure to stay close to her side. 

They hurried through the crowd of people that were running to get out of the rain. Everytime someone would bump into Peter’s arm he would jump just a little bit. He kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them. Finally, after five blocks Peter could make out the glowing neon sign. 

He rushed ahead of Natasha, and threw open the door. Stepping inside, Peter let out a deep breath. He hadn’t realized that he had been holding it, as if waiting for something to happen. 

Now, in the small restaurant that was sheltered from the heavy downpour, Peter was able to relax a bit. The noise was a little less here, and his spider-senses work a lot better.

Natasha entered the building, and shook her umbrella over the rug. 

“I hope I still have a change of clothes back at the tower,” she said as she surveyed her dripping outfit, “They’re all soaked.”

She looked up at Peter while she tied back her hair.

“Are you alright, Peter? You’re shaking.”

Peter hadn’t even noticed. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said unconvincingly. Natasha gave him a look, but let the subject drop.

“Order for pick up,” she said to the man that was working behind the counter. She grabbed the food, and headed back towards where Peter was standing.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m just ready for some food,” he gave her a shaky smile, as he glance back at the door. Once again, Natasha let the subject drop, and they headed back out into the storm.

And once again, Peter walked closely by her side, trying to be hyper aware of his surroundings.

Half-way back to the tower, a businessman plowed into Peter by accident causing him to jump a foot in the air.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed. 

He looked around for the source of the disturbance, not having seen the rushing man. Natasha hadn’t noticed, and had continued walking. When Peter finally realized that he wasn’t about to get jumped, Natasha was so far ahead that he couldn’t see her. 

He was all alone. 

No one to watch his back.

A car honked, and he realized that he was standing in the middle of the road. The headlights were blinding him as he stumbled out of the street and onto the sidewalk. He squinted through the rain trying to figure out which way to go, but in his panic he had gotten turned around. 

He shrunk back against the side of the building. His nerves were screaming. The rain pounded against the umbrella, drowning out the rest of the world.

He looked desperately from side to side trying to make out the outline of Natasha, but all he saw were unfamiliar people huddled together against the downpour. 

Terrifying, gut-wrenching panic started to take hold. It was like he was back to that day. He had been all alone walking home from the subway. He hadn’t expected anything to happen. He had just been walking home from school. The two older boys had jumped him. If it hadn’t been for the rain he would have sensed them. He would have been prepared.

He had recognized them from the senior class. They used to hang out with Liz. Apparently they weren’t happy that “Penis Parker” had asked her to the dance. It probably threatened their fragile self-images.

They had left him bleeding, half-dead on the street. When he finally managed to make his way back home dripping wet and covered in blood May had had a full on freak out. She thought he had been patrolling. She thought it had been some gang members, or something. Peter hadn’t corrected her.

She had almost stopped him from being Spider-man. She had kept him under house-arrest until he was all better. He hadn’t even been allowed to visit Ned because she was afraid he would just use Ned as an excuse to go on patrol. It was school and then straight home. When he was finally able to convince her that everything would be okay, he had returned to Stark tower with excuses of having the flu. No one thought twice.

Peter still hadn’t told anyone what had happened. How the great Spider-man had got the crap kicked out of him by a couple of teenage bullies. He was sure they would never let him back in the Spider suit after they had heard.

Thunder cracked over head causing Peter to drop his umbrella. He bent down to pick it up, and saw a pair of feet approaching from his left. He struck out a kick without even thinking about it. 

“Hey! Peter, it’s me! It’s Nat!” She caught his leg mid swing, then released it, “It’s just me, kid.”

She bent down and picked up his umbrella, closed it, and then tucked it under her arm. She then handed him her umbrella, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and started walking with her umbrella covering both of them.

“Come on, let’s get out of this rain,” she said as if nothing was the matter.

They walked briskly for the last few remaining blocks. Peter opened the door when they reached the tower since Natsha’s hands were full of take-out. He shook the umbrella out, and ran a hand through his hair, trying to rid himself of some of the moisture.

“Wait here,” Natasha said. She took the umbrella from him, and walked over to the front desk to return them. Peter stared at the ground anxiously awaiting the inevitable conversation about why he had been standing like a fool in the rain. When Natasha came back, not only were there no umbrellas, but the food had disappeared as well.

“Do you want to join Clint and I for a movie night? We were thinking of watching something really goofy like Emperor’s New Groove.”

This was not what Peter had been expecting. He had thought she would ask him questions. Drill him on what happened. Be upset, or confused, or worried, or something!

“Um, I’d love to, but I told May I would be back by eleven.”

“I just called her to ask her permission. I said we were having a full on slumber party. She said that was fine, but that she wanted you home for dinner tomorrow.”

“Um, okay. Yeah, this sounds great,” he gave her a sheepish smile.

“Awesome! I already sent the food up. Clint should have it all set up in our wing of the tower.”

They headed up to Clint and Natasha’s private rooms, where they found Clint setting up Netflix. Peter had never been in this part of the tower, and he was surprised by the decorating. He expected the two super assassins to have a more minimalist and colorless theme to their private rooms, but the room was actually very vibrant. It was full of comfy furniture, fluffy blankets, knick knacks, and framed pictures of the team. It was very warm and inviting.

“Hey, Clint,” Peter greated the archer who was wearing an oversized t-shirt, sweats, and bunny slippers. Peter tried to contain a smile when the ears to the slippers bounced as Clint walked toward them.

“How’s it going, Peter? I’ve got some extra pajamas, if you want to get out of those clothes,” He gestured towards the bedroom.

“That would be great, thanks,” Peter said as he examined the clingy fabric, only now realising how uncomfortable it was. 

Clint pulled out some clothes for him, and then left him to change. When he was done, Peter laid the wet clothes out over the tub to dry, and then moved into the living room where he found Clint and Natasha sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets.

For the next few hours Peter forgot about everything. The rain, his powers, the beating. Everything. It was just him, Clint, Nat, and Emperor Kuzco. 

Peter yawned and stretched as the credits rolled. He looked over to the other two. Clint had fallen asleep in Natasha’s lap. He was snoring softly, and Natasha was playing with his hair. He had let it grow out a bit. Peter think he looked better this way.

“He’s so sweet,” Natasha whispered softly, “My Barton. So kind, and thoughtful, and strong. Not physically--I mean, he is that, too-- but like mentally, I guess. He’s my rock.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty great,” Peter agreed.

“He’ll pull you out of anything. Out of the deepest hole you can dig yourself into. There was this one time-- We were on a mission together, and I got myself into a tight spot. My old handlers had found me. I panicked. I thought I had left that world behind me. I tried to run, and ended up getting shot-- right here-- in the shoulder. They dragged me back, and held me for days. I had lost so much blood I didn’t know what was happening. I certainly couldn’t have made my way out on my own. I thought there was no escape. No way for me to return to the life I now craved. I wished for a quick death, but it never came. Clint did. He got me out of there, and spent the next few weeks helping me with rehabilitation.”

“Wow,” Peter wasn’t sure what to say, “I’m sorry, that sounds horrible.” 

Natasha shrugged.

“It’s part of my history. The wound still aches sometimes. It reminds me of that pain and fear. I start to panic all over again, but then I remember that I have this goof right here,” she ran a hand through Clint’s hair, and he smiled softly in his sleep, “It’s okay to ask for help, Peter. You can tell me about whatever’s bothering you.”

Peter looked at his hands, wanting desperately to tell her everything, but he was just so goddamn afraid. 

“It will change everything if I tell you.”

Natasha looked him right in the eye, and took his hand.

“Peter, the ONLY thing that will change will be this weight lifted off your chest. Whatever you’re afraid of happening, I swear I won’t let it happen. You’re part of this family now. We’ve all been where you are now. We’ve all seen shit. Been through shit. Caused shit. The Avengers wade through shit on a daily basis. I guess what I’m saying is that you’ve got nothing to be afraid of. Except maybe a twilight marathon. Clint has been hinting at it all week. It’s his guilty pleasure,” she said rolling her eyes. Peter let out a chuckle, and Natasha smiled.

“So, what has got you so frazzled?”

And Peter told her. He told her everything, and she listened without interrupting once. And when he finally finished she wiped away the tears, gave him a hug, and told him how brave he was. How it didn’t change a damn thing. 

“Thanks, Nat. For listening. For not judging me, or taking away the suit, or whatever,” he mumbled into the pillow he was now hugging

“We all get beat down sometimes, Peter. It is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s okay to lean on your friends. No one will think less of you. Now, if you’re feeling up to it, I have some sharpies in the kitchen and we have a sleeping couch potato who had the audacity to fall asleep during our fabulous slumber party. What do you say we give Barton a new mustache to go with that haircut of his?” she grinned maliciously, and Peter, whose cheeks were still damp with tears, couldn’t help but smile back.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a goatee.”

“I like your thinking, Parker.”

Over the next few years, Peter still got scared of heavy rainfall. When the dark clouds rolled in he would hole up with some Chinese food and a good Disney movie. And when he had to go out, when he had to face the overpowering noise of the rain and the wind, he would do it with a brave face and the knowledge that no matter what happened, no matter who got in his way, the Avengers would always have his back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Peter Parker whump, my fics are full of it! Sorry, not sorry :) 
> 
> Also, I love comments! So, if you liked it, let me know :D


End file.
